


Like Father, Like Son

by ambiguously



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: This is the way.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).




End file.
